


Remember

by InsomniaMagic



Series: BokuAka Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Day 7, M/M, akaashi and bokuto live a happy life, akaashi comes home, coming home, death - nothing serious!!!, everything needs to come to an end, mention kenma, mention kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: BokuAka Week 2018Day 7: Coming Home“I remember the hug on your graduation day. You didn´t let go. I let you pick me up.You, the conqueror and I, the conquered.”





	Remember

 

 

Akaashi´s hand falls into Koutaro´s easily, it fits better than a glove, more than a right puzzle piece.

Bokuto feels like entirety and Keiji feels like a God being adored by the purest existence of this sad, sad world.

But with Bokuto, it´s not as underwhelming as it could be.

With him, this realm was, is and will be the best it can be.

Akaashi´s hand falls on his hand, a bit smaller. His fingers curl keeping Keiji warm, hidden as a walnut inside of its shell to be protected before it can fully grow, protected against predators.

It´s weird.

Everyone always thought it´s Bokuto who needs the protection.

It´s clear they don´t know Bokuto at all.

Bokuto Koutaro.

Koutaro.

“Let´s stay like this forever”, Akaashi says. Hands joined together, shielding one another. They both need it in their own way.

They all need it.

 

 

Akaashi kisses his cheek, then he pecks his shoulder and grazes his upper lip.

Bokuto blushes so much, he always does, after so many years.

Akaashi thinks: “Why is that? Does he still think we are impossible? Me, being his is just a fantasy?”

Was it?

“This is real. My lips on yours, tongues finding each other, fingers tangling together like threads meant to be tide to each other, forever.”

He looks at the ring at his finger, Keiji smiles, content with their lives.

“Can we stay like this a little bit longer?” He asks without showing any desperation for Bokuto within his voice. Keiji´s eyes say enough, they sparkle and tremble, the answer to Koutaro´s own wishes and passion.

 

 

Bokuto´s fingers touch Akaashi´s chest trying to read a map leading him towards a treasure. Keiji touches his face, eyeing him like a pearl his heart beats for.

Akaashi never thought this would happen, this could be real. Suddenly, Bokuto looked up to him at the last match of theirs and he knew.

Something exploded in him. The fireworks bubbled inside of his body and he almost fell to his knees.

He never wants for Bokuto Koutaro to halt looking at him like this.

Bokuto never stopped.

They touch, they kiss, and they fill each other up.

Akaashi is not a delicate flower and neither is Koutaro.

They didn’t need to speak to understand.

In time, the simple touch conveyed more intimacy, deeper emotions and sense of everything, than love making, or passion within their nights and days showed off to the stars and moons.

 

 

“I remember the hug on your graduation day. You didn´t let go. I let you pick me up.

You, the conqueror and I, the conquered.”

 

 

There is only one regret Akaashi has.

More time.

More time with him, “with us”.

And as the time draws wrinkles on his face, Akaashi sits by Bokuto´s grave every day for the last ten years. They could have had so much more, but time wasn´t on their side.

 

 

“I guess I should be thankful.” Akaashi says those words out loud, realizing Koutaro could have been taken so much sooner. They lived a complete life together.

They got married young, explored the world as Bokuto played professionally, had so much fun as they met up with their friends and rivals alike.

“Every year, we meet up here to see you, to honor you. You were the first one taken by an old age, it´s still too soon.”

“My eighty years old ass is tired without you. Those twenty years were too long.”

“Too long,” Akaashi repeats as he sees their children closing in. It´s their time to talk.

“They miss you.” Keiji whispers and follows the path leading to an old volleyball court where they are waiting.

 

 

“Took you some time.” Kuroo smirks. “I really lost every bet I made, hm?” He says to an uninterested Kenma.

Akaashi smiles a little. Did he really have to be the last one?

He turns around, wishing for some eternal sleep, when he spots him.

 

 

Akaashi´s hand falls into Koutaro´s easily, it fits better than a glove, more than a right puzzle piece.

Bokuto feels like entirety and Keiji feels like a God being adored by the purest existence of this sad, sad world.

But with Bokuto, it´s not as underwhelming as it could be.

With him, this realm was, is and will be the best it can be.

 

 

“Welcome home,” the ghosts of their past echo.

“So this is what it means? Life flashing before your eyes?” Akaashi asks as Bokuto takes him into his arms and never lets go.

“I guess it does.”

 

 

“I remember the first time I met you.

You smiled at me.

My heart went ´roar´ and ´bang´.”

“Are you Akaashi Keiji?” Bokuto asked, sparkles all around him.

“Yes.”

“Good. Come with me,” he said, grasping Akaashi´s arm and pulling him away.

“I would let you take me anywhere with you.”

In the end, Akaashi did.

 

 

“Where are we going?” He questions, unsure if he is ready for the afterlife.

Bokuto holds his hand, beaming. “Do you trust me?”

Akaashi nods, his heart racing and his mind set to follow him anywhere.

In life and in death alike. 

“We are going home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this week, thank you for your time :) I hope you enjoyed at least something I´ve written! Have a nice weekend :)
> 
> :*
> 
> tumblr: insomniamagic


End file.
